


Looking for Trouble

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Mirror Universe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Mirror Universe, no one messes with the baddest team ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Trouble

Ivy Cross made me do it.

Art by: Jazzbat

He watches my back.

He's been doing that more lately.

Not just because I'm his Captain.

But because we have become more powerful now.

It hasn't been long since we've crossed that line. That point of no return. Never would I have imagined us friends, but lovers, that is beyond comprehension.

He claims it is illogical to question fate.

I suppose I should not argue with a Vulcan.

And if someone should find out about our escapades, they won't live long.

They don't need to look for trouble.

For we have it in spades.

 

 

 


End file.
